Sight Within Pure Darkness
by Stormy Why
Summary: Kirby and his K64 friends are reunited, but their newest journey ends in a sudden possession. Leaving Kirby with having to deal with the damages made to a dear friend at his own hands. R/R please
1. The Ability To Refuse To Fight

_Authors Note:_ This fic is based on how Kirby is portrayed in the games, the only reason King Dedede has his Anime accent is because I can't picture him with any other voice, feel free to ignore that though.

Also, the beginning closed in paragraph is a quick flash foreword (not to the end though it may seem like it, this story has quite a few twists and turns to it before that).

It gets way more action-y after the first chapter, I promise. Any Comments/Constructive Criticism/Reviews are welcomed.

_Side Note: _Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hal.

**Sight Within Pure Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Ability To Refuse To Fight  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em> His sweet and sunny disposition shone through the scarlet darkness that surrounded him. His charming eyes, ocean deep and blue, that swooned of twinkling midnight stars became wide with joy. The thought of how to solve everything had finally occurred to him. He was about to run up to Ribbon and quite possibly... could it really work? ...A hug? He would... Give her a hug. <em>

_Yes of course. _

_Every story ended that way. Showing how a simple sign of affection could defeat any evil possession, a flawless quick solution he deemed it._

_And with that in mind the pink puffball of a hero ran up to his dear friend._

* * *

><p>The room began to slowly circle him the walls shattered, revealing a blood red abyss beneath his feet. Floating in the murky sorrow of an all too well known force.<p>

And there she was.

Her skin pale white, ghostly. Her body shaped to form the white wing sprouts that now held her tightly. Kirby took a single step foreword. Reaching out to her.

The fairy's eyes slowly opened. Though the once sparkling sapphire irises were now laced with traces of deep red plasma, shimmering orange in reflection.

"Ribbon!" The only name he could say in English. All else he could say had just been common words such as bye and hi, certain names of food snacks, and a few other things. But he had worked so hard to speak the language of his friends. Especially _her _name.

Reaching for his friend, tears surfacing and falling softly. But the girl was lost.

His best friend.

The one for who he cared most. Even more than short cakes and crab apple pies.

Her face was now cold and lifeless. But the gallant wings that surrounded her kept her alive and breathing in the crisp dark air.

"KIRBY!" A far off female voice echoed from where the entrance to this haunting red wasteland had once been.

"Hm?" He turned to see his friend Adeleine.

"KIRBY! ARE YOU OKAY!"

Standing beside her the large penguin King who also joined them once more. His rougher Southern voice followed hers, "HEY KIRBY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YA!"

Waddle Dee, standing by Dedede, nodded to the question.

The pink puff ball of a hero knew that they were there and always would be in one way or another.

For now they were waiting for him to return. Ready to find their missing friend, Ribbon, on this new quest that had been laid out for the reuniting of these old friends.

But now he had found her. A painful sting in his heart. He knew that she was still in there somewhere. And by no means was there any other way to defeat a possession of Dark Matter... without a fight.

However, a possession by any form of Zero, 0², or what have you of it, that was not a smaller entity such as Dark Matter had been. He, she, it- was it's own dead soul, long lost and filled with sorrow.

And the only way to defeat such a threat... Was to kill it. In every and any form it chose, no matter the number of times.

Never before had this monster of a creature commit such a crime as it's minions had, taking the body of a friend and using them for a simple battle.

The nightmare slowly sank in.

Ribbon was in pain.

Even the thought of fighting against any of his possessed friends had always bugged him. They always understood, but that never meant the thought didn't still hurt _him_ though.

Bringing any harm to such a small and delicate creature as his fairy friend just wasn't an option.

It had been three years since first they met. A friendship like no other. So quick to aid each other with only few words needing be said. A feeling that he had never before known. A stronger warmth than friendship.

He felt it the most when she had snuck him that kiss on his cheek all those three years ago. Though whenever she would visit or when he would visit her, every small friendly kiss on the head or the cheek, if only given by her, felt that same warm way.

_This could not possibly be the final fight. Not this one and certainly not her..._

"Kirby, what are you doing in there? Did you find Ribbon yet?" Adeleine's voice blared. An odd feeling overcame the hero, as if she was taunting him. Though he knew Adeleine would never do such a thing, but even as his other friends spoke, their words were painful to him.

"Kirby!" The King shouted, "Get a move on ya moron!"

It was then that Kirby turned to see them. Adeleine, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee, all standing just outside the entrance that apparently seemed to be visible once more.

He saw as Adeleine angrily nudged the King for his choice of words. Waddle Dee simply shaking his head as the two began to quietly bicker. The familiarity brought a small smile to Kirby's face.

Suddenly a jolt of force smacked him across the back of the head.

After a few moments of a woozy feeling shaking within him, he got back on his feet to see that Ribbon had attacked him.

The final battle had begun.


	2. The Only Way To Win

_Authors Note: _I don't know if there's a way to get these characters never spoken of personalities wrong but I apologize if they don't seem right, this is just the way I see them. The italicized stuff is a much more complicated translation of Kirby's thoughts, not by him though, they are more so being translated by the narrator.

Any Comments/Constructive Criticism/Reviews are still very much welcomed, with a thanks to those who reviewed, Favorited, Story Alerted and all that cool jazz :)

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hal.

**Chapter 2: The Only Way To Win**

"What in the name'uh Pop Star is goin' on here!" King Dedede was now standing beside the pink hero, much to his surprise, along with Waddle Dee and Adeleine nearby.

Kirby suddenly screeched out a string of odd sounds at the three, in his strange little language, with a few understandable warnings.

He tried to get the three of them to leave for their own safety, but just as he pleaded the King took out his huge hammer, Adeleine her paintbrush, and Waddle Dee seemed ready to fight empty handed.

Kirby tried to protest again but went ignored.

"Ribbon!" The female painter called, "We know you're still in their somewhere!"

The King shook his head in a lackluster manner, "No no! Ain't Kirby supposed ta be the one to say somethin' sentimental like that?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "But Kirby can barely form a full sentan-" Just before she could finish she was hit with a strange black crystal.

"What the?" The King looked up just in time to dodge the next one and tried to smack back the others with his hammer, but not to much avail as Ribbon only shot more from the void hole where her heart should have been.

Kirby knew that as much as his friends wanted to help, he was usually the one who had to attempt the final battle on his own, give or take a fight or two.

He ran up to Ribbon, dodging one of her incandescent arrows that hailed from her magnificent wings. It seemed her range of attacks were far worse than they thought.

He inhaled a dark crystal and could nearly feel the tears lace his eyes as he painfully spat it back at her face.

It had to hit her eyes. He wasn't quite sure why she still had two of them, since Zero usually formed itself in the vision of one. But with the form she had taken on now, well... one eye wouldn't make her look any less frightening and...depressed..

"Ribbon!" Kirby called out as the fairy fell back from the hit, only to recover quickly enough to spew three more black crystals.

The fight continued and much to Kirby's surprise his friends were actually helping him quite well.

Adeleine was busy painting her own dark crystals and giving them to Waddle Dee to toss at their foe, not to mention her short supply of Maxim Tomatoes coming in handy. She couldn't paint too many she always proclaimed, it was against the laws of her canvas and paintbrush. Even to the point of the paint refusing to touch the canvas. It was a known fact that healing items were far more complicated to paint than any other.

King Dedede was doing nicely in tossing hammers (who knew he had more than one?) straight at the evil form of Ribbon.

The crew continued to fight until all but small shades of the darkness began to disperse from around their friend.

"This is it Kirby!" Adeleine shouted, akin to any anime where the main character had one more hit to defeat his enemy in a match of life and death. At least, that was the odd thought that seemed to cross her mind at that moment, she quickly shook it off.

Kirby nodded, his face a melancholy shade of anger, trying to hid the hurt. He inhaled another dark crystal and-

_Was this it? Would she be alright after this? _Despite his positive nature he highly doubted she would.

In the past his friends always seemed to recover just fine after possessions. But this was different.

As the ancient 'Scrolls of Light Matter' the gang passed by on their journey read, **No soul could ever come back from the center of the Dark Heart's soul, for the price was to claim a life. **

Dark Heart. The newly formed planet upon which Dark Star had once resonated. It was the literal manifestation of Zero's own hollow heart still barely connected to it's soul. A soul which now Ribbon was resting lifeless within.

This horrible planet, drenched in it's own aura of painful emotions in the form of the planet the group was now in. Pretty dark of a tale if you asked Kirby and his friends and knowing it was only a small part of it didn't really help any.

Kirby could see the red puffs of moisture flow out of the demon eyes that had replaced his best friend's.

_Regular possessions never caused a red liquid to surface like that, this was truly the end._

Some insurmountable circumstance had presented itself to Kirby and for once the little pink puff ball wasn't sure if he wanted to win this battle. Not if it would cost him more than he could handle.

He took note, nearly two hits ago, that he himself had at least three hits left.

"KIRBY!" The King shouted, snapping the hero out of his stupor.

The puffball lifted his hands to his friends, signalling them to leave, finally deciding, if one of his friends-if _she_ had to go, then he would make the same sacrifice.

There was no way he wanted the others to have to witness such a thing. He knew they cared about him just as much as he cared for them, even the King was not immune to having an at least somewhat friendly bond with him. So he did his best to wave his small paws in an effort to shoo them off.

The three smiled and nodded, thinking nothing more than that all was good and Kirby would beat Ribbon and she would be restored to normal.

Never had Kirby actually been the one to be so much more in sync with the situation at hand until that very moment.

As soon as the three left he stood there and stared at his fairy friend.

He hesitated, "Ri-bbon."

She ignored him and shot a crystal, knocking his Hp down to two. He walked closer to her. There just had to be some way out of this before anything really bad had to happen. Some way other than his current deadly solution.

He whispered her name once more.

A sudden spark of light seemed to twinkle around her. She was hearing him...or perhaps Kirby was seeing things in an attempt to retain any hope in this situation. The latter seemed to be the case as all the fairy did was shoot him with a sparkling arrow, knocking his health down to match hers.

_**1 to 1**_

Now this was the tricky part. He had to hit her at the same time that she hit him. That way, when she left, he could go with her.

Something in him told him it was the only way.

It was such a powerful and undeniable bond he had with her. A companionship so small to start, yet very important, had grown into such a huge part of all that they were.

Though, he knew he would do the same thing no matter what friend of his was in such a dangerous situation...

_He knew he would. ...Wouldn't he? But, for anyone else could the same solution have ever even crossed his small but adorable mind?_

"Finish her off Kirby!" The King shouted.

_Wait... Who would protect Dreamland without Kirby around?_

The pink puff was now trying to answer this odd question that had never once entered his head up until this point.

_King Dedede was pretty powerful, he could certainly hold his own. And Adeleine's cunning wit and intelligence could make up for the King's utter lack of the latter. Not to mention Waddle Dee and his quick inventions and knack for problem solving, that would keep the group together and going._

_What about himself though. Wasn't he there for just that reason, to protect Pop Star and even the universe..._

_But..._

Kirby was well aware of his own lackadaisical and sometimes dopey demeanor, but it took him until just now to realize...

_Why had Ribbon waited so long to pull off her finishing attack?_

She kept giving him time to think, contemplate to himself. Staring at him as if to say,_ 'I don't want to fight you. It doesn't have to end like this.'_

Maybe the tales told in those 'Scrolls of Light Matter' were rubbish, and perhaps Dark Matter was wrong, it certainly wouldn't be the first time such an evil creature would lie.

Kirby smiled at this revelation, though it would only bring sadness to those who knew that despite the fact that his evil nemesis would indeed lie, the scrolls would never have any scribble of false-ness within them.

The sweet little pink hero, utterly unaware of his mistake in taking this possessed Ribbon's pauses as that she still retained a little bit of control, stopped thinking to himself just long enough to get ready to try to talk some sense into Ribbon once again, his final plea.


	3. The Ultimate Solution

_Authors Note:_ Thank you for all of the reviews and favs and all that awesome stuff! You guys are keeping me motivated to keep going at this strange little story. :D

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hal.

**Chapter 3: The Ultimate Solution**

His sweet and sunny disposition shone through the scarlet darkness that surrounded him. His charming eyes, ocean deep and blue, that swooned of twinkling midnight stars became wide with joy.

The thought of how to solve everything had finally occurred to him.

He was about to run up to Ribbon and quite possibly... could it really work?

...A hug? He would... Give her a hug.

Yes of course.

Every story ended that way, a sign of affection could defeat any evil possession, a flawless quick solution he deemed it.

And with that in mind the pink puffball of a hero ran up to his dear friend. Only getting three steps in before-

_**He fell...**_

_**Eyes closed**_.

Clutching his chest in pain and dancing into the darkness that soon encapsulated him. It started as a twinkling chime, and then he could hear a soothing yet equally taunting tune echoing in the nothingness.

And there he rested.

"KIRBY!" Adeleine, King Dedede, and even Waddle Dee, whose voice seemed nonexistent, all screamed his name and ran from the safety of the entrance into the darkness and taking their place by his side.

They had all watched as Kirby stood there dumbly, running right at his enemy and taking a large black crystal right in the side. Then he fell.

The impact was like no other he'd had before.

He was really hurt. Small bruises covering him here and there with black scratches across his once pink, now pale grey, form. Tears began to well up in their eyes, it was depressing sight to see.

The demon that had stolen fragments of Ribbon's appearance floated in place idly. Now not even a crinkle of sadness graced her angelic, yet demonic face.

Seeing them cry.

Now they knew her- _No...**his**_ pain. Now they knew what it was like to have nothing. Left with an unsatisfied need for all to be re-born under his command.

They could feel the pain of Zero and all Dark Matter that followed it through such a bleak life of meaningless nothing. It went meaningless no more when the pink menace had fallen.

A smirk sitting proudly on the demon's face.

_And that was it. That was all it took to win. To begin the impending destruction of all that was ever-_

"AHHHH!" King Dedede screamed as he smacked the demon fairy back with his hammer, catching the creature off guard.

Behind him Waddle Dee held a parasol that Adeleine had painted for him to fight with. Admittedly it was not the best weapon but it was the first thing the, stressed out, painter could think of for him.

Standing behind the two, Adeleine was busy trying to paint a 1UP. Something that would, on any other circumstance, take her quite a while. Having to articulate this item's distinct and exact details, which could be impossible for any novice artist to even try at getting right, had they attempted to bring the item into their own world from a canvas such as she was doing.

If she could paint that one item then Kirby could be revived. At the moment it was their 'get out of the end of the universe from being destroyed free card'. And it was all up to her to get it right.

"You think ya can just posses one of our friends an then... Try an kill another! HY-AH!" The penguin King smacked the demon again accompanied by Waddle Dee, flapping his parasol up and down- causing water to shake out of it, sadly not aiding Dedede in the fight much at all.

It was at first a wonder how the beast didn't die after the strong hits Dedede had thrown upon it, since it did only have one Hp left a few minutes ago.

The answer was simple when they noticed that it was in a stage of transformation. Morphing into a much worse form than before.

The King sighed, "Aw what the heck! Is all of this... fur nothin'?" The King grabbed Waddle Dee's arm and ran towards Kirby and Adeleine. "Hurry it up will ya **Addy**!" His tone, a mesh of confusion and irritation, seemingly at her for the moment.

"I'm trying my best! **Your Highness**!" Tears began stinging at her eyes again, ready to produce waterfalls, yet at the same time she was to ready to spit venom at the penguin King. She took a moment to try and calm herself down. Then spoke once more, "A few more minutes, okay?"

By now the form of Ribbon was completely gone. All that remained was some grotesque form of what could be assumed to be Zero-Three.

All that had once only been thought of to be a myth was now rising from the depths of an unknown dark underworld.

Seeping more deadly green ooze than could thought to be imagined. An unholy black darkness took the place of it's once white form. It's giant bloody eye swollen and seeming ready to burst from it's place. It now had two satanic horns of a red mixture with black vines on them.

"What in the name of the great star warrior is that thing!" Adeleine quit painting for a second only for Waddle Dee to remind her to continue.

The beast let out a haunting roar, which was strikingly odd since it never seemed to have a voice in any other instance. Though, perhaps it was simply a mirror of the chanting that was now laced within the air, merely serving as a distraction for the now hard at work trio.

At first it seemed at though the King and Waddle Dee would have to fight this final battle as a duo whilst Adeleine kept at the painting.

Just then, a bright twinkling light shone from Zero's bulging eye. Bubbling and spewing bits of darkness.

Through it all, the light continued shining.

* * *

><p><em>Bonus Authors Note: <em>I hope it wasn't too confusing with all of the video game physics I blended into the story like the Hp system and the way Kirby lost a life. It's all just based on K64 game play so just let me know if it's too confusing or if I made it sound weird.


	4. An Unexpected Outcome

_Authors Note:_ Thank you for the reviews! New Chapter Time!

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hal.

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Outcome**

Within another flash of light a familiar bright blue crystal spewed out from the eye.

Then another.

And finally one more and resting on that last crystal was the small form of a familiar fairy companion, Ribbon. Her sleeping, or otherwise out cold, body lay upon it, though she kept a tight grip on the sparkling crystal.

Speeding through the bloody screen and slipping off of the shard as it neared her friends. Landing, as if the crystal had planned it, right beside Kirby.

"Ribbon!" The three remaining heroes shouted in a mixture of both surprise and joy.

"But is she?" Adeleine began when suddenly their enemy, who had quickly recovered, began shooting what appeared to be dark arrows. The group did their best to avoid them. With Waddle's parasol coming in much more handy as a shield now, though it slowly began withering.

Adeleine took a breath then tried her best at finishing the 1Up.

"Move it Adeleine!" The King yelled, trying to whack the arrows back at Zero-three, though having a lot less luck than he had earlier with the dark shards of crystal.

"Euh..." Ribbon gave a soft cry of pain. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

_Everything appeared blurry._

She could just barely see the blurbs of The King and Waddle doing their best at fighting- some presumably odd evil creature and Adeleine...painting?

It wasn't until her eyes met the pink blob before her that it all suddenly clicked in her mind.

She could still barely see but now had no trouble remembering what she had done. It seemed to be coming to her in quick flashes of memory.

Calling out his name she tried to blink the filmy blur away to be sure it was him.

Hearing the call Adeleine took a quick look back and could immediately see the damage that had been done to cause Ribbon's possessed state to have swallowed her into a much stronger transformation.

_Her eyes._

Pupils dilated, with small fractures in her irises, only barely hidden by what appeared to be the early signs of glazy cataracts. No one was sure of how dark matter could be so poisonous to one who, at the time, was shielded by that very darkness, but it was a question no one really wished to find the answer to.

Adeleine felt a chill from the look on her oblivious friend's face but before the fairy could speak the painter girl went back to work, ready to add the finishing touches to the piece, and just in time too.

"ADELEINE!" The King called, "I-I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP! ...A-And...I don't think Waddle Dee can n-neither..."

"Okay, okay...and...DONE!" And within seconds the item popped out of the picture and followed the wave of the girl's paintbrush into Kirby.

_For a moment all was still. Ribbon, now closer beside Kirby, gave him a gentle push._

_Nothing.  
><em>

"Wake up Kirby!" Ribbon finally shouted at once.

And with that shriek the pink puff slowly opened his eyes. He was astonished at the sight of Ribbon. Ready to start a parade! He saved his friend. It only took a matter of seconds though for the happiness to dissapear and fear set in his eyes.

Those dreadful little scars that sat across her face. The few red droplets that formed under her left eyelid. The cloudy gloss of her eyes.

_He saved her, but at a cost? That never happened. It couldn't. A job well done usually called for celebration and cheer, no price being paid, just friends being thankful that no one was hurt._

_Perhaps, he thought to himself, this was all just some nightmare. _

_That would explain all of this mess._

He lifted his stubby little arm to touch her, check if she-_this_ was all real. Just as his little paw was about to make contact-

"KIRBY!" His trio of friends screamed. "GO BEAT ZERO!"

Kirby turned and nearly froze at the sight of what his enemy had become.

The King spoke up, "I think ya gotta use the Shard Gun like ya did with- WHOA!" Waddle Dee's shield parasol had fully dissolved and the group was in more danger than before.

Kirby stood ready, refusing to even ask Ribbon, in her condition, to try to help. Not that he got the chance to really refuse as he was suddenly lifted into the air by the fairy and was handed the Crystal Shard gun by her.

The pink hero looked up to his friend who, by now, had no trouble in carrying his only slightly weighty form upwards.

He began babbling in his language again, that oddly enough, only Ribbon made an effort to fully learn and succeeded at.

She shook her head to his words, her own sounding tired and weary, "I'm fine Kirby. But if I don't help you then everyone else will not be fine. They'll be gone and that... That scares me almost as much as remembering how I...hurt you..."

Kirby spoke once more as he cocked the gun and aimed for the giant ugly eye.

Ribbon smiled, "I know, I'm so thankful that you're okay now, but me being possessed was still no excuse." She began to sway a little out of the way of Zero-three's shots as she watched the shards from Kirby's gun stab at the beast.

"BWA!" Kirby was suddenly hit.

"I'm sorry Kirby! I still can't see very well."

He sadly nodded then continued shooting.

Ribbon smiled, "Just sway in which direction I should go."

"Bah?"

"Yes, just keep swaying a little and I'll use that to keep us safe."

The duo continued for a while. Kirby got knocked down to three Hp while Zero-three still lingered at five, though at least it wasn't ten anymore.

Hope was gleaming in their eyes as they got a few more perfect shots in.

The trio on the ground was cheering loudly as Kirby and Ribbon were trying their best. They knocked Zero down another point, then another. Then- His Hp refilled.

"WHAT!" Ribbon gasped.

"BWAAA!" Kirby yelled.

"BUT HOW!" The King Cried.

"OH COME ON!" Adeleine shouted as Waddle Dee fainted.


	5. The Missing Piece

_Authors Note:_ Thank you again to my reviewers! Longer chapter- which means bit of a longer wait for the next new one, not too long though ;)

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hal_ (who really need to bring them all back (¬_¬))_

**Chapter 5: The Missing Piece**

"Why? Why isn't..." Ribbon's useless eyes shone with despair. It was as if every bit of hope they gained had gone as suddenly as it came, leaving the group with nothing left to hang onto.

It was then that Kirby began speaking to his friend once again.

He spoke of how each final enemy he had to fight almost always had a weakness to whatever item or collective of items Kirby started his journeys for. And if he didn't expect the battle or was overwhelmed, then he always gained the powerful final weapon right before it began.

Things always had a magnificent way of working themselves out for the pink puff.

"But Kirby... What have we collected?" She shook her head with doubt.

_The answer? ...Nothing. _

_And so they had nothing. _

Sure they read the Scrolls, but they couldn't take those with them, nor was there any mention of a way to defeat the monster.

Adeleine stared at her two floating friends as they dangled in the air, seeming now to be talking as they pathetically- but successfully- dodged their enemies attacks. "This just isn't our day is it?" She looked to the penguin and their smaller burgundy coated companion, only to turn back towards Kirby and Ribbon. "What are you guys doing?" She finally shouted.

At the call of their friend the talking instantly ceased and Kirby began trying to shoot at their enemy again, though this time it was all in vain. But he was at least able to hold Zero-three off for as long as he could as he tried to come up with a solution.

_So... That was the purpose of kidnapping Ribbon, then?_

_So they would have no crystal shards, no heart stars or star rod bits, not a single thing to collect to form a weapon. And nothing handed to him to fight with either. _

_Their only obvious current weapon- was stalling for time._

The dark shards flew through the air and nearly pummeled the flying duo. But their main concern at the moment was more about making sense of everything that now stood before them. Continuously dodging the shots from the beast with great ease.

_Kirby was suddenly reminded how very thankful he was that even with little to no vision, Ribbon was still quite the helper friend. _

_...Ribbon? _

It was then that his mind put the pieces together. How to solve this troublesome task that had been testing Kirby and his friends all along the way had been right in front of him the whole time.

_**She** was what was collected, so to speak. But obviously she wasn't the weapon, or at least, her crystal shards weren't. _

_Heck, right now she could barely...even see... because of..._

That painful sting of his pure yet noticeably guilty heart tugged at him.

_It was his fault she couldn't see now, perhaps forever blinded. He should have known she would be put in so much danger. How could he not have been able to see such an outcome when the fight was so unpredictable from even the very start. How could he-  
><em>

"NO!" Kirby shouted at himself. He was done thinking that way. He hastily spoke a few words and swayed for Ribbon to land.

Holding him a little tighter as she grew weary she made a soft landing near their other companions, getting hit only once more on their way down.

Adeleine handed Waddle Dee a new parasol and watched as Dedede ran closer to Zero and began hitting the dark shards just out of range, keeping his friends safe.

The trio had decided that if Kirby and Ribbon were feeling tired and low on health that they would take the initiative and try to at least stall Zero-three for them just as they had done earlier.

Kirby was quiet for a moment and stared at the clueless fairy girl. She still didn't know exactly what was blocking her vision but wasn't really in the mood to find out.

The pink hero moved his little paws to her eyelids, bringing them down gently. Trusting his odd behavior she said nothing.

His other friends stopped for a moment in a curious awe at Kirby as his own eyes were set on the girl before him, just staring. His mind wondering.

_What is it? What can be done?_

_How was Ribbon the key to it all? _

_ He needed an answer, something to tell him. Any kind of hint or clue had to hit him sometime soon...  
><em>

**_Something... Anything... NOW!_**

The screen flashed white in three quick traces and suddenly, it all made sense. The two shared a quick glance, though Kirby's went unnoticed by Ribbon's fleeting vision. Despite that, the fairy girl gave him a kind smile as she took her ribbon off and handed it to him.

He held it close to his heart and it immediately began to glow in a beautiful golden aura. It was then that the red ribbon transformed into a large enchanted bow-and-arrow.

Easily recognizable was the arrow head that was a smaller replica of a sparkling blue crystal shard. A sense of powerful energy radiating from it.

The arrows fletching resembled Ribbon's home planet, Ripple Star- _her heart, her home. _

The limbs were a larger form of the red ribbon she always wore in her hair_- her name, her identity. _

Kirby gleefully held the weapon in the air above his head.

**[Kirby Obtained: Ribbon-And-Arrow (Love-Heart Arrow)]**

He smiled at his friend then simply nodded as he and Ribbon got ready to take lift off.

"Hey wait you guys."

The two stopped and turned to see Adeleine as she finished up another work of art, a Maxim Tomato. With a wave of her brush the item flew to Kirby, who took no time in jumped up and eating it, re-filling his health to the max.

"One for the road." The painter girl winked. "Go get him you guys."

Kirby gave, a mouthful's worth, of a thank you as he gave Ribbon's hand a light touch, signaling that he was ready to take flight and end this once and for all.

"Kirby." King Dedede stopped him, "Good luck out there."

Waddle Dee, who stood next to the King, nodded.

And with all lost hope being fully restored Ribbon grabbed Kirby and lifted him into the air to try again at the relentless final battle for a third and hopefully final time.

Zero-Three continued shooting Dark Arrows, taking hits and gradually spewing red gunk from the center of it's eye.

Once he was hit five times with the Love-Heart Arrow the blood seeping horns on his head became visible, both having to take three hits each as the creature they grew from flailed in painful ferocity. All the while a toxic green ooze threatened to tear through our heroes as they continued to fight.

After taking out the horns, in another attempt to prevail, the monster's tail grew in length and speed as he slashed in Kirby's direction. The fight was rapidly becoming more and more tedious. But Kirby wasn't the least bit afraid.

It was wondrous, invigorating even, how quickly Kirby had lost all of the fear that he previously clung so tightly too. The only feeling that now remained was the delicate grip of his fairy friend holding him, closer than any hold fear once had over him.

It would have caused a bit more pondering in the hero's mind but at the moment he was all too busy shooting shard after shard, whilst helping Ribbon doge, the poisonous tail that now followed them.

"What the heck! That thing is ridiculous!" Adeleine shouted.

"Duh!" The King scoffed, crossing his stubby winged arms, "Haven't ya been here the whole time all of that crazy crud was happening to Kirby and Ribbon? This is all crazy ya dummy."

Adeleine sighed as she ignored the biting comment. Her attention was now on Kirby and Ribbon who were still using the Love-Heart Arrow in a much more successful struggle against the ultimate foe. She watched as her friends began tearing through the evil that lashed out around them.

It seemed as though the fight lasted forever.

When all that was left for them to do was destroy the eye their hope was now seeping into celebration. The bulging eye shot out from it's now limp 'body' and squirt out the familiar scarlet liquid that, by now, the gang had seen all too much of.

Shooting, shooting. Another Arrow striking the erratic iris. Being splashed with bits of blood here and there from said enemy.

As the blood loss fully kicked in they began to notice that it was causing the eye to, seemingly, deflate. Nonetheless they continued to shoot at it until one Hp remained on him.

**_And then, none._**

The room began to flash bright white all around them.

Within seconds, it was all over. Zero-three- and perhaps finally the entire entity of Zero itself- was dead.

The milky red sky that surrounded them began crumbling.

"Bah!" Kirby shouted as he was nearly hit by a falling piece of rock. Ribbon, grip still tight on her friend, followed as the others led the way out of the dark falling ruins.


	6. On To The Next

_Authors Note:_ Thank you to all my reviewers! Glad Kirby's final weapon was received well XD

Here's my latest chapter. Any thoughts or reviews are still extremely welcomed.

Sorry, not much action in it, but instead more insight into the way I see these characters and how some of them interact with each other, it's mostly setting the scene. It gets back into more interesting territory, to say the least, after this very Adeleine-centric one I promise.

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hall of course!_  
><em>

**Chapter 6: On To The Next...**

The shimmering sight of new found sun beams bleed their comforting warmth across the land. The scent of fresh cut grass swaying in the breeze followed the gentle dandelions as they danced to the sweet cheery tune of carefree dreams.

Never before had Dreamland cheered in such a joyous uproar as Kirby and his friends made their way to the town square. It was as if the parade had been made ready before the group even left the planet.

A party was under way for later that evening- to be held at King Dedede's Castle. Not at his request- though he claimed otherwise.

"A party, that sounds wonderful," Ribbon smiled.

"Now wait a minute," The King stopped, "How're we gonna have a party if Ribbon still can't see? That ain't nothin' ta celebrate about." He looked over to Kirby, expecting he would have been the one to point this out.

At the moment though, the pink puff seemed lost in troubled thought- no doubt about that very subject- if the look on his face was any give away. Ribbon remained quiet, unwilling to aid the King in bringing the otherwise joyful mood down.

"Don't worry." Adeleine frowned at the King, "Hm, never actually thought any of us would need to go to a hospital as long as I had my paintbrush. But I'm sure there has to be one around here somewhere. Or better yet, an optometrist... Right you guys?" Adeleine turned to see her three male friends, all who had all lived on Pop star far longer than either of the girls had.

"Hmm," The King rubbed his beak, putting some thought into it, "Well... I-I don't really know." He finally gave a sad shrug, not willing even ask what an optometrist was, let alone try and remember how the girl had just pronounced it.

Adeleine was ready to say something snarky to the penguin anyway- mostly about his low intelligence of his so called 'own kingdom', but instead she brushed it off and looked to Kirby and Waddle Dee. "Anything you guys?"

The two glanced at each other in question then frowned.

"Well then," The painter began, "Since we know there isn't one here in town, oddly enough... I'm gonna go search the phone books, any volunteers to help me?" She smiled.

"I'll go with you Adeleine!" Ribbon shouted happily.

"But you can barely see..." She sighed.

Sometimes Adeleine thought that Ribbon spent to much time with Kirby. His slightly dopey nature seemed to rub off on her. Either that or the fairy was always kind of ditzy and just hid it well.

Shaking off the thought Adeleine continued, "Ribbon, you and Kirby can go ask around the garden village just beyond Fragrant Fields. Waddle Dee and Dedede, you guys can-"

Her words came to a halt as she noticed her two pink and red hued friends' saddened looks.

Kirby was obviously feeling a little uncomfortable about being paired with Ribbon after all that had happened and the fairy felt much the same. Both staring at the ground.

"Oh no!" Adeleine shouted, "No more conflict and craziness today. Ribbon, Kirby isn't mad that you offed him when you were **possessed.** And Kirby, Ribbon understands that you fought and blinded her because you had to or we all **would have died**."

The painter gave a small smile then continued, "There now, we all clear and ready to go?"

The duo took a moment to let the words process in their minds then finally nodded.

And with that, Kirby began speaking, starting a conversation. He figured that doing so would make it easier for Ribbon to follow him, using his voice as her guide.

"Hey now," The King started, "What about us?"

"Hm," Adeleine looked to her remaining friends. "You guys," She pointed at the penguin and his beige faced companion, "Can go search the city that's just outside of Grass Land limits."

"Now hopefully one of us will likely find a doctor before the others and if one of us does, then your job is to bring the Doc to Fragrant Fields to see Ribbon. I have a feeling that she and Kirby will take their time- that or run into some kinda trouble on their way their." She shrugged. "Alright then-"

"Wait-a minute." The King frowned.

Adeleine shared his expression in a more exasperated tone, "What?"

"Ain't you gonna go an actually look around too? Or are ya gonna just sit there and read through some useless book a numbers all day?"

"Useless book of numbers? It's a phone book not mathematics. Although anything with numbers probably puzzles you, huh?"

"Hey, what're you tryin' ta say?"

Waddle Dee shook his head as his friends continued. Those two always had to have their little disputes but it never ceased to annoy the heck out of the little peaceful mook.

And he was certainly in no mood for such things at a time like this.

All he really wanted, much like his friends seemed to earlier, was to help their friend Ribbon. Then maybe take a nice little snooze under the big willow tree in Starsprinklet Park.

With the relaxing thought in mind he quietly walked up to Adeleine and began tugging at her shirt for some attention.

It took her less than a second to meet the gaze of her obviously tired friend.

With one quick scan of his sad look she paused for a minute then nodded, "I'll check the books _and_ if there's any time left in the day I'll help you guys scour the area, okay?" It was more of a demand to herself than a helpful offer to the King.

"Fine," Dedede crossed his arms, "But ya better not get in my way."


	7. Synonymous Dreams Of Day

_Authors Note:_ Thank you to all my reviewers! Glad Kirby's final weapon was received well :) Here's the newest chapter, up later that I expected thanks to this site's failure to let me sign in yesterday. Any thoughts or reviews are still extremely welcomed.

Okay so this part isn't that action-y either but it does get into more interesting territory...I will warn you (which I shouldn't need to since Hurt/Comfort/Romance are the genres to this story) but this part is a bit mushy cute, but a new mystery gets thrown into the mix near the end with some familiar non-K64 character(s) joining the group.

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hall of course!

**Chapter 7: **Synonymous** Dreams Of Day  
><strong>

It seemed that nearly twenty minutes had passed already. The sun was now at its highest point.

The pink hero and his fairy companion were still on their way to the far off country side of Fragrant it to Adeleine to try and take charge once again only to send our heroes to the most distant place in all of Dreamland- okay so it wasn't really that far but it sure felt like it.

Kirby and Ribbon were completely fine with the long walk though. They immediately took the opportunity to chat away and have a good old time. It was like a fun road trip, minus the annoying siblings, and parents... and car.

After their last battle it was a blessing to get such a nice little break. Jokes and laughter filled the air. Well, that is- until Ribbon accidentally flew right into a tree. With a small thud she feel to the ground beside the pink puff, who was now freaking out and trying to wake her up.

She took a moment to blink away the headache and made a wobbly attempt to take flight again. Kirby lent her a hand and began leading the way once more.

Though the two had been friends for a few years now, that same soft red blush never ceased to redden his cute pink face when they made contact- it actually seemed to become more frequent the longer they knew each other. Ribbon couldn't see it, but he never looked quick enough to see her's either.

When day fell to dusk Kirby knew that the fields were not too much further ahead. He was about to tell Ribbon but stopped when he saw the dimming sunlight shinning directly upon her face.

He noticed that her eyes were now fully glazed in a powdery white coat, making them appear a misty blue. It was as if the sapphire hue of her familiar iris' was trying to break free from the coat of white.

The cataracts had taken full effect, but the fairy hadn't complained. She simply smiled, acting as if all was perfectly normal.

_Ribbon used to be the one who was a worrywart, but it sometimes seemed that she had grown out of it._

_ Whether or not that was true or she was just better at calming herself, it was now Kirby's turn to be the one to worry.  
><em>

And worry he did, despite the fact, that he noticed a calm and fresh love of life still lingering in his friend. For some reason it all made him feel even worse about her situation, almost to the point of wanting to cry out all of the agony that she seemed to bottle up.

But knowing that tears would get them no farther he quickly sucked it up (no pun intended).

_Why couldn't she just get her vision back after the fight, like how people always healed so quickly in those cartoons and movies that Adeleine and Waddle Dee watched? _

_...Or maybe if- when he held her hand, the power of their friendship would- Kirby sighed. _

_He was being silly now. Things just didn't work that way obviously. _

He stared at his floating friend. Her smile, so common, she hardly ever looked any other way when she and Kirby were together.

But now it was as if she were one of those beautiful porcelain dolls. A genuine smile plastered on her face. Her eyes glossy and unseeing, two windows to a gorgeous blue sky that was covered in a mess of unwanted clouds.

Hiding any pain she felt.

"Kirby? Is there something wrong?"

The pink hero realized that he had suddenly stopped walking and was merely standing there staring at her. He was almost thankful that she couldn't see his expression, but at the same time would give anything to trade places with her.

He mumbled out a shy 'no' and they continued onward.

"We're out of the forest now right? Shouldn't the fields be just up ahead?" Her voice had it's usual high but soft pitch, but now there was also a mellow sanctity about it.

Kirby smiled.

_How sudden someone from such a distant place could fall right into your life- or onto your head- and make such an impact._

_He recalled the first day they met again. What an adventure..._

"Kirby, won't you talk to me?"

"Huh?" The pink hero was awaken from his thoughts again and looked to his friend. He quickly spewed out some sorrys and explained that he was just daydreaming again.

"Daydreaming in Dreamland right?" She laughed as she quoted the familiar silly phrase. "I'm usually the one doing all of the daydreaming though."

But Kirby knew better, it was actually evening now as a matter of fact.

The thought of never seeing again began to plague him. Frankly it truly frightened him.

He held his paw to his heart.

_How could anyone have to live through life in such a way?_

He wondered if he could be as strong as she was being. It just seemed too difficult to even imagine.

_To not see her sweet sapphire eyes so deep and full of life, her pretty cherry blossom pink hair that glimmered in the sunlight, or that beautiful bright red dress that she always said was her very favorite. _

But as his thoughts of the fairy continued, his frame of mind gave a small shift.

_He had grown so accustomed to her wonderful smile and the cute blush that accompanied it, but even if he did lose his sight it would be nothing compared to losing her-_

"Wha-?" Kirby's eyes widened as he felt the delicate pressure of a hug pushing against him. Granted, Ribbon couldn't see exactly where he was- but her guess landed her close enough to feel the warmth of the fresh new found blush that rested on his face.

"Please Kirby, don't feel bad for me. I don't care if I can see or not, because... as long I have you..." Her white-blue shaded eyes tried to meet with his- now widened and sparkling.

She suddenly caught the pause in her words, "A-And Adeleine and Waddle Dee...and Dedede too... T-then I'm fine. As l-long as I have all of you- _all_ of my friends with me then I'm fine." She nervously nodded as she let go of him, covering her own reddened face.

Ribbon couldn't help but wonder to herself how it was so darn easy to slip into a romanticizing stupor whenever she was near Kirby.

Not that she minded, but it did embarrass her when ever the pink hero would seem to catch on to her sudden change in mood- no wonder she was always accused of being such a daydreamer by all of their friends with the use of that silly phrase.

"Kirby," She began, "do you think that-huh?"

There was a loud rustling sound coming from the sway of all the trees around them.

It almost sounded like some kind of internal alarm had gone off to Kirby. He could hear the blaring in his mind. Something was largely amiss.

He could almost feel an unwanted connection to whatever was waiting to present itself, but within seconds it was gone and the pink hero felt a sudden empty void in the pit of his otherwise endless stomach.

It was only within another moment's passing that a new rustling of the trees took over. And in the waking chaos a voice followed... "You must fight him."

"Huh?" Kirby turned to see a dark caped figure lurking in the branches of a nearby oak tree. Nearly impossible to see in the darkening sky.

Ribbon became alert, "What is it Kirby? "

The mysterious, but familiar, voice continued. "I can not explain, just go."

Kirby tilted his head in thought before he called out the name of the shady character in surprise.

Ribbon shook her head, "Y-You think... It's Meta-Knight? ...He's back?"

"Hurry, to the West of the fields."

Kirby, still filled with curiosity, questioned his enigmatic frienemy. The pink hero began telling him that they had to go to Fragrant Fields to find a doct-

The dark veiled knight cut him off, "You wont have much time, they are returning." He glanced around as he flew out of the tree with much haste and landed near the duo.

"Who?" Ribbon asked.

"For now only one of them is upon us. But the others will be here soon." He glanced from Kirby to Ribbon. "The fairy must leave... and you-" He looked back to Kirby, "Need to defeat _them _when they arrive." His eyes scanned the west as he uttered the last word.

And with that he wrapped himself in his cape and vanished.

Feeling a little antsy now, Kirby grabbed Ribbon's hand and led her to the center of the village that rested beside Fragrant Fields.

"Tay." he looked to Ribbon and held up his paw to her.

"Kirby?" She knew what he had meant to say was 'stay'.

He ditched trying to continue in English and reverted back to Kirby-talk to convey the seriousness that was Meta-Knight.

If the mysterious knight said that Ribbon was in danger than he truly meant it and Kirby would never mess around with the lives of his friends.

"No, I'll come with you, I can help."

The pink hero shook his head, "No." After a moment he resorted to an honest 'please' and with that she was persuaded. The fairy knew that even though she could have helped Kirby she would probably just get in his way- especially now that her vision was completely gone.

Not to mention, she wasn't much of a fighter anyway, but of course when the chips were down she always came through no matter what the situation.

She sighed, "S-Should you go back and get help from Adeleine and the others then?"

Kirby answered with another no and told her that he could handle it. Meta-Knight said that there was only one so far and that the pink hero had to fight _him_- whoever _he_ was.

Ribbon only remembered the knight saying that there were more to come. And could he even be trusted, or was this another test of Kirby's abilities? Either way she wasn't just going to wait around to find out.

Running through the fields to the West, Kirby made his way down the broken path.

* * *

><p><em>Bonus Author's Note:<em> Okay, now I usually have a VA in mind for each of the characters, but for the life of me, I could never decide if I thought Meta-Knight sounded more like he did in the anime or like in Brawl since I'm so used to both (though I lean towards the anime since his brawl voice kinda freaks me out it's so deep lol)

I don't know, unlike Dedede I'll leave it to everyone's imagination. Just go crazy with whatever you want him to sound like in your head ;)


	8. Confusion And Suffering

_Authors Note:_ Finally! Here's the update! I know I'm starting to get slow with updates but I'll try and fix that. ;) Oh and I loved all the reviews, thanks everybody!

_Side Note:_ Kirby and all of his friends and Kirby64 are owned by Nintendo and Hal.

**Chapter 8: Confusion And Suffering**

As the night continued to grow long Adeleine soon found herself happily searching for Waddle Dee and the King with some good news.

When she finally located the two her attitude quickly changed.

She found that they were snoozing away, slouched against a large willow tree. And though it was the perfect opportunity to wake them up in some funny, unbelievable, convoluted way- she found no time to do any more than simply shout at them.

Luckily that did the trick.

She lead the sleepy pair back to the town square to share some new information she had gathered.

"Well I checked the books and..." She smiled widely, "I found... Drum roll please..."

She chuckled as Waddle Dee began to start hitting an invisible drum.

"This ain't a game show just tell us!" The King tiredly bellowed.

"Geez, okay okay. There is exactly one guy who specializes in eye care."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, obviously since this planet must run on the power of awesome- people don't really need doctors- just healing items. There were a few doctors in there though for specialized cases. And one of those doctors was an optometrist."

"Alright whatever. Let's just go and find Ribbon ta get this all done so we can start that party a mine. Then I'm going back ta bed."

The painter nodded blandly, "Right-o. Ready Waddle Dee?"

The little guy gave a gleeful hop.

"Okay then. Let's go to Fragrant Fie-"

"YOU GUYS!" A familiar little voice shouted.

Adeleine sighed, "Why do I keep," She paused and looked around suspiciously, then hurried the last two words, "getting interrupted?"

"Huh, Ribbon?" Adeleine stopped her, erratically flying, friend from crashing into anything, "How did you find-"

The fairy released herself from the painter's grasp and speed through her spcheal in one long breath, **_"I asked someone for directions and they told me to turn around and go straight to get back to the town square and now here I am to tell you that Kirby may be in danger because Meta-Knight is back and he said they returned and we don't know who they are or what any of it means!"_**

Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and the King were left wide eyed and completely baffled. "What?" They questioned in unison.

"Uh?" Ribbon was trying to catch her breath.

Luckily for the fairy, the worried look on her face spoke volumes to Waddle Dee- who began jumping around and acting out what he 'heard' through her expression.

King Dedede crossed his arms, "Kirby's in trouble? Well where is he?"

Adeleine tried to follow along in a much less serious manner, "Did he... Fall down a well?"

Waddle Dee shook his head, moving his arms in a panic.

Ribbon sighed, "He went to the West of the Fields to fight some kind of enemy Meta-Knight warned us about."

"Oh!" Adeleine and the King finally caught on.

"We have to help Kirby." The fairy quickly turned to lead the way when- WHAM!

"Oh geez, right into the stop sign." Adeleine brought her palm to her face.

* * *

><p>Tumbleweeds, thick dusty air, and complete darkness were all around. These were the new surroundings that taunted the pink hero.<p>

By the time Kirby made it through the western grasslands path (otherwise known by him and his friends as 'finishing a level') he was straining to catch his breath.

He rubbed his little forehead and looked around in thought, only to become disheartened.

No catchy melody of chimes were there greet him in blissful harmony.

No picnic blanket with his friends surrounding it as they feasted- which lead to what wasn't there that he needed the most right now- food.

"Ugh..." He grabbed his stomach.

Alone he stood in an abandoned wasteland.

It felt odd as he entered this place. Not a single drop of the ever-present poppy and peaceful music that normally graced each land could be heard- just the lone sigh of the wind against the desert weeds.

_"You've come..."_ He heard a voice speak to him, not out loud but in his mind. _"You've finally made it, my child of the stars."_

The voice was like no other he'd ever heard before. It sounded so calm. Not too old, not too young. He was unable to identify is as male or female.

It fleetly took the form of a floating blob of murky black and purple. No eye(s) or anything distinct. It really wasn't much scarier than Dark Matter minions or much else. Just a little off putting maybe.

But that creeping voice... Wrapping itself in a tumultuous veil of unknown obscurity.

The pink hero froze for a moment then took a step foreword.

In a instant of offhand rebellion he shouted an irritated warning that he was no child- especially not of this creature's.

When it didn't respond Kirby was ready to fight but felt as if something was stopping him. Unable to decipher what it was he felt there was nothing he could do but launch into a quick laconic line of questioning.

He primarily demanded to know who the 'they' that Meta-Knight had warned him against were and why 'they' were returning.

A gentle kind woman's laugh was the response he got, along with hearing many other voices lightly layering it.

Kirby began to feel a little uneasy. When the voice decided to speak again,_ "Tell you what sugar, you defeat me and I will answer your question."_

The pink puff was baffled as to why this supposedly androgynous creature decided to go all female but the thought was drowned out by a young middle aged man's laughter now coming from it.

He watched as the ball of black and purple swirled with glee at the poor heroes utter lack of understanding.

This vile thing of illusion and deflection- how it loved annoying Kirby. Filling him with so much confusion and no will to fight.


	9. Craving Peace

_**A/N: **It's been waaaaay too long since my last update and I am totally sorry to everyone who has been reading this. I've been so busy lately and stuff just kept trying to pull me away from this story. _

_This chapter is extra long just for you guys and I do warn there is one curse word in it but since this story is T anyway I really shouldn't need to say anything. So I hope you like it and that it doesn't suck (haha yeah a Kirby story sucks- NO! as much as I actually love puns there is no pun intended)._

**Chapter 9: Craving Peace**

A feeling of fierce invigoration swept over her briskly. The paintbrush wielding heroine followed it steadily as she made her way through the long road to new adventure. The night sky was gleaming with stars yet still darkening her surroundings with much malice, but in reality there was truly only one thing that stood in her way this time-

The slow pace of her friends.

"Come on you guys, pick it up, let's go!"

Adeleine loved going on adventures and ever since she decided to stay on Pop Star it seemed the adventures never ended.

She looked to her drowsy little Waddle Dee buddy, knowing that he wasn't as fond of these daunting tasks as she was however there was always one thing that made him quickly change his mind on that- his deep sense of curiosity. Dedede on the other hand never stopped complaining, wishing for things to just go back to normal back to when he used to be Kirby's foe.

Ribbon, though, definitely preferred simply goofing around with Kirby and the others, dreading new harsh tasks but going at them head on if need be.

Looking over to the fairy, who was holding on to the puft of Dedede's hat as guidance, Addy could see her worried grimace and knew that even if the pink haired girl hated dangerous situations- at this moment she wanted to just zoom straight to Kirby's side and join him in the battle.

"Hey, Ribbon?" Her eyes went back to the ground before her as she slowed down and added a little skip to her step, making it appear as if she was on some kind of invisible hop scotch.

"Hm?" The fairy smiled as she tried to followed the voice and 'look' towards Adeleine.

"Why do you keep your eyes open like that instead of keeping them closed all the time? Can you still see a little bit, at all?" She sounded hopeful.

"No. Not really. I can't see anything." Her adorable pixie voice fluttered from a quaint calm to a tense foreboding, "Forgive me if this sounds confusing or strange but... It makes me feel safer...to act like everything is the same as always. Things sometimes make more sense when it's as if nothing is different."

Adeleine smiled, knowing that despite the fairy's ditzy qualities sometimes, Ribbon was far from dimwitted.

The artist listened as her friend continued, "Ever since I lost my vision- whenever I close my eyes for too long...it just...feels so much darker and-and it's scary. Almost like there's something there..."

Dedede chuckled, "No offense Ribbon but aint'choo too old to still be scared uh the dark. It seems kinda silly ta me-OW!" With a quick thud the penguin king fell to the ground, his head throbbing and his hat smothered in a smudge of rainbow colored paint.

Adeleine stood above him, "Don't be so rude. If you were in Ribbon's place you would have been crying to your mommy a long time ago." She huffed.

"Urgh..." Dedede rubbed his head as he woozily rose to his feet. "I-I said no offense!"

Ribbon closed her eyes, "I'm not afraid." Her voice trembling as if she were more trying to reassure herself than anyone else. "It's... This feeling I get," She paused then suddenly her eyes jut open as she wrapped her arms around herself in a shiver.

The king made his way over to the fairy, "Aw geez Ribbon, I'm ...s-sorry, I guess." He nearly chocked on his strained apology, "I was just jokin'. Are you... Alright?" He tilted his head in question.

"Yes," She shook a bit then seeped back into her comfort zone, "Can we just please go find Kirby now, this is a long road and we really shouldn't stop like this and waste time." Ribbon waved her arms frantically.

Adeleine nodded, "Yeah you're right. Let's go guys."

* * *

><p>It seemed like an endless trip and night was trembling at the early signs of dawn. The horizon began bleeding into the fleeting sky of dark blue. The group was sleepy but continued without too much complaint, until Dedede started.<p>

The King yawned, "If I don't get some sleep soon I'm gonna get really cranky." He rubbed the bits of sand from his eyes.

In turn Adeleine let out a small yawn, "Yeah like you aren't grumpy enough already."

"Meh." The King shrugged not feeling aware enough for a good comeback.

Suddenly Adeleine froze and pointed foreword to a far off tiny pink dot that lay passed out on the horizon, "Whoa! Man down! Man down!"

"Not again." The King sighed as he slapped his fin to his head, "Whats with that pink idiot losin' so often lately?"

Ribbon, who now seemed to be trying to lead the group stopped floating foreword aimlessly and turned around to face the King, "Don't call Kirby an idiot!" Unfortunately she ended up shouting directly at Adeleine.

"I didn't." The painter pointed, "It was Dedede."

"Oh." The fairy sighed as she realized she was taking out her frustration at the wrong person, "Sorry Addy, I-Oh I doesn't matter! Just go help Kirby! Go go GO!" She shoo'd the trio off.

With a quick nod Adeleine warned Ribbon to stay put and the three took off.

"Geesh," The King huffed as he moved his yellow tubby feet, "Since when does Ribbon get to be so bossy just cuz a that pink blob. If havin' a crush on someone makes ya act like that then I hope I never fall for anybody and nobody falls fer me."

Adeleine shared a glance with Waddle Dee and the two chuckled at the thought.

The painter scoffed, "Yeah I don't think you have to worry about that ever happening your Majesty."

"What'did you say?" He groggily looked her way.

"I said- Hey look! Kirby got up." Sure enough the pink hero was up and already back in battle mode. "KIRBY!"

"Huh?" The pink hero turned to see his friends running up to him. He shook his head as he calmly wondered why they just didn't know when to quit and let him handle things.

However, this time he almost felt that he needed the help.

It had been a long while since he last ate, since he last slept, his normally welcomed breaks that would come after each journey were now something he felt he must have taken for granted.

He never felt so tired and hungry before...

The orb-like shadowed figure he had been fighting laughed in a harsh male voice,_ "I knew you couldn't defeat me you waste of space!"_ It then went female sounding again, _"Just be happy you're a cute little loser."_ All of the sudden the creature realized Kirby's friends had joined him.

Though, only one friend in particular caught the beast's attention. It glanced at the far off floating fairy, seeing her dull eyes shinning in the raising sun.

The second Kirby realized his new found enemy's fascination with Ribbon, he stood his weary pink form fully up and gallantly struck the dark creature with an unexpected upper cut. Unfortunately this only caused the pink hero to flail backwards in a shout of pain.

He woozily held his paw up as he inspected it, noticing the dark mist that was burning deeply into him, but with a soft shake the mist dissipated.

_"She's-She's the one. The fairy-get the fairy."_ He heard the creature's whispers- the layer of voices concurring and repeating the words.

Despite the fact that Kirby was usually filled with cheer, optimism, and was usually such an easy going guy, he felt like he was ready to lose it.

_Wouldn't he ever get a break? He was just so tired and soooo hungry and now..._

He couldn't believe it.

_And to top it all off, another source of evil wanted to terrorize his best friend Ribbon again_.

There was really only one thought that hit him next.

It was a drowsily spoken and quick thought, jumbled and so alien that the only English word/phrase to possibly describe it would be something along the lines of: _#$%^!  
><em>

Not that Kirby, himself, would ever swear of course.

But really, what more could be said?

The pink puff looked back to the small floating mass of darkness and charged foreword at it but in one fell swoop the enemy dodged his attack and began attempting to pull Ribbon into it's void mass of energy that appeared pull in like some kind of vacuum much like Kirby's own ability- except for the fact that Kirby had a mouth and a face.

The pink hero ran for the fairy to pull her out of the creature's pull. Within the rush he could here the creature's hushed voices nearly singing for Ribbon to_ "Close your eyes, keep them shut, close your eyes for a while."_

The second the pink puff got his stubby little arms around the fairy he used all of his strength to run.

Run anywhere far from this beast that tried to pull them in. Kirby would return- yes, to put an end to all of this. He would finish this fight soon...but for now...

He would run- with Ribbon in his arms and his little red shoes blurring in the rapid movement. Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede all racing by his side.

With one final look behind him Kirby realized that the monster had disappeared but he would return as well.

And with that... he fell to his non-existent knees, still gripping Ribbon in a hug so as not to drop her, yet losing all strength to continue foreword, tears forming in his sleepy eyes. He never felt so drained.

Kirby, for once in his life, had completely lost his appetite...

He just wanted to rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus AN:** Ha, yeah It's not really a curse word is it XD Sorry to anyone who really wanted one but I'm tired and it's my story so go someplace else for such language. ^_^ Anyway I really hope this chapter wasn't too bad so tell me what you think and I'll try to get right onto the next chapter ;)  
><em>


End file.
